


An appreciation of old fic

by Plausible_Deniability



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Analysis, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plausible_Deniability/pseuds/Plausible_Deniability
Summary: Revisiting some of my old work with a new perspective, nearly four years after my first plunge into this particular archive.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	An appreciation of old fic

Four years ago I began reading MFMM fic. Impressed with the quality and creativity of much of what I found, I stuck around and starting writing my own a few months later. 

I had unusual goals for my fics. On the one hand, I was a mechanic taking an engine apart to learn what made it work. On the other I was rehearsing, overcoming writer’s block and getting back in a groove for the writing I do professionally. 

Events led me to orphan most of the works, although I remained proud of the quality of the writing. 

But the world keeps spinning, and recent events have led me back to a re-appreciation of many of those stories, seeing a continuity between past and present where earlier I had only seen rupture. Now, I see a deep intuition at work in the version of Phryne I constructed in these stories. 

I’ve posted a few links here, rescuing the stories from the depths of the archive. These are the ones that particularly hold up for me -- that still ring with a deep truth. Perhaps some of you will enjoy reading them again now as I did -- or reading them for the first time. 

  * [What Comfort in Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938207/chapters/24336501)  
Rosie returns to Melbourne to testify at Sidney Fletcher's trial and unexpectedly lodges for the night at Wardlow. While there, she asks Jack an uncomfortable question.  

  

  * [A Message to Your Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198488)  
Phryne Fisher doesn't believe in soulmates. A bartender in Mykonos thinks she's wrong.  

  

  * [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375677)  
Phryne faces a decision involving her niece Lillian.  

  

  * [Mind Over Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603766)  
September, 1937. Phryne returns to Australia after burying her father.  

  

  * [Private Island](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683716/chapters/33926220)  
In the aftermath of the Sanderson case, police business puts too much distance between Jack and Phryne, so she proposes a little adventure.  





End file.
